


Moth and Lake

by Cloudd



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bugs & Insects, Character Death In Dream, Drowning, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Horror
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudd/pseuds/Cloudd
Summary: 维吉尔身边的一切都开始扭曲，变得不正常起来；这个孩子恐惧着却无法逃避，最后他终于做出抉择，自愿将自己溺死在湖中。
Relationships: Dante & Eva & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 1





	Moth and Lake

**Author's Note:**

> 不管你信不信，其实是原著向，一个老牌的恐怖故事，很多很多的象征意象，微惊悚慎入  
> evd亲情向，哥中心，幼双子注意

“妈妈，爸爸什么时候回来？”维吉尔趴在床上，他的母亲走进来，于是他合上书本翻身坐起来，用大而圆的蓝色眼睛看着他的母亲。

母亲对着他露出了一个有些忧伤的微笑，她在自己的大儿子面前半蹲了下来，金发整齐地梳成麻花辫的样式，“……下个月，他下个月就会回来了。”母亲对他承诺道，右手抚上孩子的脸颊。

“他到底去了哪里？”维吉尔强忍住想要瘪起嘴，露出软弱姿态的欲望，父亲不在的时候作为长子他要表现地更坚强些，不能让母亲担忧。他把自己的小手附着在母亲骨节分明的手上。

母亲没有回答他，维吉尔猜这是因为母亲也不大明白，他差点就要把自己的担忧说出口了，但在看到她的表情时又把诉说的欲望吞了进去——或许都是幻觉。

他的父亲，斯巴达消失了两个月，母亲从不解释他去哪了，只是叫他们等待；但维吉尔发现在父亲消失后这个小镇逐渐变得不同了，尽管年幼的他还没意识到到底是什么地方不同。

“……我去找但丁。”最后他主动对母亲说，金发的女人又笑了一下，这次的笑容那些忧愁稍微融化了一些，更多是释怀和温暖，维吉尔看了，松了口气。

“晚饭前回来。”她轻声说，站了起来让孩子通过房门。维吉尔把书抱了起来从床上下来，然后把这本拥有着羊皮封面的书小心翼翼地放在了床头柜里锁好，他可不希望自己不在的时候这本书收到什么伤害。不要误会，当你的家里有个事事要针对你的弟弟时你也会和他选择一样的做法。

他穿过家里的走廊，两边的木门整齐划一地排列着，所有的门锁都上好，安安静静地目送着他离开。放到平时他可能会想知道为什么母亲要把这些门上锁，但现在不是关注这些的时候。

他想要找到但丁。

说起来从今天早上他就没有再见到那个和他共享着同一张脸的家伙了，怪不得今早这么安静。他去哪了？维吉尔一脚跨过两步阶梯，眼睛转悠着在一楼寻找着弟弟的身影。

他没有找到但丁，也听不到什么声音。母亲还没开始做饭，但丁找不着身影，而父亲又外出了，整座房子突然变得极为安静。家具们静默着，仿佛时间被停止了，维吉尔只能听见自己的呼吸，心跳和脚步声。

他突然迟疑了，缓慢地扶着扶手从楼梯上下来，踩在厚实的地毯上，这下连脚步声都消失了。

但丁去哪了？他皱起眉。

“维吉尔，”孩子被吓了一跳，差点真的跳起来，一定是因为太安静了。他发现母亲叫着他，便抬头向楼上看去，母亲站在扶手后面只露出头部，现在带着笑容向他挥手，“你为什么不去镇上看看呢？”

是哦，但丁喜欢去镇上玩。他恍然大悟。不过一般那家伙更喜欢的是和他一起去镇上，或者说，拖着他。

“那我出门了。”他又抬起头，发现母亲已经不见了，应该是去做家务了吧，没准是缝纫？维吉尔不清楚，他想过帮母亲的忙，但她好像只希望兄弟俩能过得自由自在，不需要操心这些事。

他到门厅换鞋，发现但丁穿走了他最喜欢的那双靴子。“真是不公平！”维吉尔在心里愤懑地说，但丁明明知道自己最喜欢那双鞋！

没办法，他只好换上自己另一双短靴，小腿露在外面让他有点不适应，不过尺寸也还好。他站起来拉开大门，门轴要上油了，拉开它不仅费力还会发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的响声，有些尖锐的声音打破了家里的这种寂静的氛围。

“我要出门了！”他站到外面对着二楼喊，母亲没有回答他，或许她没听到，但毫无回应还是让他有些气馁，他这话是说给谁听的呢？

她正专心做着自己的事呢！你不能这样期待她！维吉尔摇了摇头对自己说，他关上了门。

外面也很安静，这有些吓到他了，一般来说在家附近总有一些动物的声音，不过仔细听还是能听到从远处传来的鸟叫声，他觉得有些羞耻，因为这种事情感到害怕。

“好，现在去找但丁。”维吉尔自言自语道，可能他还是有点紧张。

他们的家在郊区，到镇上还有三十分钟的脚程。一般来说他总是和但丁打打闹闹地上路，走过去的过程也就不感到枯燥。但现在他孤身一人，只能沉默地自己走完这段路，便稍微觉得有些无聊。

通往小镇的路横穿这一片光秃的地带，甚至不能称之为路，因为没有做过硬化。维吉尔走着，他周围的风景如油画一般凝固在天幕上。今天的天气算不上好，天色呈现出灰蓝色，和远处的地平线和谐的混淆在一起，孩子不会称呼这是什么优美的风景，一成不变的景象只让他觉得他会一直这么走下去，看不到尽头。

都市应该和这里大为不同吧？他想着。红墓虽然已经不能算是村庄，但也和被称作城市相距甚远。他们住着的地方离最近的都市也有四百公里左右，他从未到过那里，甚至连书上都没有关于都市的描写，但听说他的母亲以前在一个都市长大，这让他不禁有些心驰神往。

“竟然这么快就到了。”他停下脚步，发现不知不觉他已经到了小镇的入口，是他的错觉还是这里平时人要更多一点？小镇没有围墙，书上说以前有但是大概在一百年前拆除了，因此也没有守卫。孩子靠近了进城的一条道路入口，抬起头可以见到道路两旁的矮楼阳台上晒着的衣物正随着微风飘动，颜色鲜艳的水盆就放在一边。他眨眨眼，发现有个比他还要小的孩子趴在栏杆上目不转睛地看着他。

别看了，他皱眉，想这么说，反正肯定是因为他的头发……但当他眯起眼想看个仔细时却突然发现那哪里是个孩子，明明是个蹲在那里的成年男子。被窥探的感觉让他有点起了鸡皮疙瘩，他快步走开。

打量了一下最近的店铺——那是一家烟酒铺子，母亲不允许他们靠近这种小店，但以往一直靠在柜台，头发和胡须花白的店主突然不知道跑到哪里去了，这让白发的孩子摆开那种恶心的感觉，他的好奇心催促着他进去看看。

没准但丁趁着这个机会跑进去了？他在心里说服着自己，尽管他很清楚他只是单纯因为好奇罢了，这是他需要反省的缺点。但如果可以轻易克服那么就不能被称作缺点，他缓步靠近店铺，站在门口向里望去。

“嘿……有人在吗？”孩子小心翼翼地问道，但他看不见人的身影，当然也没有那个熟悉的身影，于是他再一步走近，靠近了柜台。

他终于有机会好好打量柜台后面的玻璃柜，漂亮的酒瓶整齐地排列在里面，如同昂贵的艺术展品一般等待着选购。而前面的柜台里面则是各式各样的烟，五颜六色的烟盒抓住了他的眼球，尤其是一个牛仔的画像，惟妙惟肖的表情看着前方，吹胡子瞪眼的表情实在是太滑稽了，他不禁多看了两眼。

没有人回应他，维吉尔叹了口气，果然但丁不在这里，但借着这个机会他终于好好参观了一下这个地方，也不算是白来。他恋恋不舍地再看了一眼柜台，却在这一瞬血液凝结了。

刚才那个牛仔是在看他吗？孩子忙伸出手臂揉了揉眼睛，再一看那个有着长而卷黑色胡子的牛仔还是刚才的样子：看着前方策马狂奔，他觉得是自己看走眼了。

不，他绝对没有，他可以肯定，但为什么？如果店主在这里他会让那个老人为他把这个盒子拿出来让他研究一番，他不是会就这样放弃的人；但这里空无一人，孩子只好选择离开，他有种不好的预感，想要尽快找到他的兄弟。

这里的气氛……这里的空气都凝固在一块，像一张网，等着谁走进然后黏住他的口鼻将其闷死。店铺里摇晃的吊顶吱呀作响，影子在地上打转，孩子下意识地屏住了呼吸，他后退一步。

对了，今天是星期日，维吉尔记得他曾经听母亲说过崇尚宗教的人会在星期日前去教堂进行祈祷，而他认为在红墓镇，忠实的信教徒应该不在少数。或许店主也是如此，所以他才不在。

孩子转身离开店铺，他好像听见最深处传来玻璃摔碎的声音，不过这不能使他回过头去。

他继续沿着他们两个经常走的路线前进，道路不断收缩，店铺变得密集起来，也逐渐出现了人的身影，看着店里移动着的人的身影，听着那些细碎的声响，维吉尔稍微心安了一些；他觉得总是有人的视线黏在他身上，然而拥有着白色头发的双子已经习惯了这点。他之所以感到不安或许只是因为但丁不在，所以那些视线现在都聚集在他一人身上罢了。

可恶，但丁到底哪里去了？走了两条街道还是看不见弟弟的身影，他有点烦躁起来。或许他就不应该来找他，但丁和他一样大，那个家伙知道怎么回家！

他有点累了，但更多的是沮丧，于是他找到前往镇子中心那个去年新建的喷泉的路，打算在那儿坐一下。那个广场是去年新砌的砖，纯白色的道路上还有着复古风格的复杂雕刻。如果不是但丁总是不耐烦的话他可以坐在旁边的长椅上就这么呆一下午。

但令他意外的是连喷泉的广场也空无一人，孩子踏上和头发同色的花色地砖上，无数的矮楼以这个广场为中心辐射开来，他站在这里，好像站在世界中心。一切都缄口不言，极度寂静，刚才的声音都一齐泯灭。孩子找到一个长椅，刚要坐下便隔着喷泉看到了一个身影。

身影和他的体型一致，一头白发格外显眼。

他面对着维吉尔，孩子看不清他的脸，然而那张模糊的脸上却明确地露出了一个笑容。

“但丁？！”他惊了，弟弟的名字脱口而出，这时候刚才还无声无息的喷泉突然迸溅出水柱，击打在下面的壁上反弹出来，维吉尔忙后退一步躲过水花。怎么回事？他才意识到刚才喷泉没打开，所以才那么安静？但是为什么现在又突然打开了？

运作起来的喷泉水柱遮掩了他的视线，他绕过喷泉，看到那个身影转身跑了起来。他来不及想那么多拔腿就跟了上去。

为什么但丁要跑？不，他以前也做过这样的事，总是远远的看见他，做个挑衅的动作或者拿走他的东西逼得对方来追自己，但说白了那个人真的是但丁吗？那个笑容，他想起来，但丁有这么笑过吗？说不定只是个有着浅色头发年龄相近的男孩，说不定都不是男孩！但那种张扬的，不紧不慢的姿态又确实像是但丁……

他跑起来，心跳在胸腔中跳动的声音如同鼓点一般，这个距离凭他的速度他很快就能追上前面那个家伙，不管他是不是但丁，等他追上了都一定要叫那个家伙好看！竟然敢戏弄他！

“呃！“他突然被人抓住了手臂，惯性让他以为他会带着那个人一起向前扑倒，但他被稳稳地抓住了，力道甚至让他的手臂都开始抽痛起来。他皱着眉回头，却发现从小巷里探出身来抓着他的人长着和他一样的脸。

“但丁？！“如果这才是但丁，那前面那个人果然不是？他慌忙地看向道路前方，发现已经看不到那人的身影了，想必是是趁着他分神逃走了，印刻在眼里的只有空无一人的街道。

“是我是我，你刚才这么跑着是干啥呢？“他的弟弟露出一个表情，他经常用这个来嘲讽维吉尔，但大一点的双子现在并没有感到生气，反而松了口气，他确定了这是他的弟弟。”我刚才在追人，我以为他是你——你刚才一直在这里吗？你有看清刚才那个人的脸吗？和我们差不多高。“

“你竟然连自己的弟弟也认不得。“但丁皱了皱鼻子，”而且……什么人？我没有看见你前面有人啊？“

“怎么可能没有呢？！刚才他还跑在我前面——算了，一定是你没注意到罢了。“维吉尔刚要反驳然后又刹住了车，“总之，妈妈叫我来叫你回家。”其实是让他们天黑前回家，但维吉尔不动声色地隐瞒了这点，他现在想回家了。

“行啊，”但丁无所谓地耸耸肩。

“你一个人过来这边干什么？”平时你都会和我一起，他问道，将那个后半句抹掉不说，他不想让但丁觉得自己赢了，觉得自己的哥哥想依赖他。

他的兄弟还是那副无所谓的表情，“不干什么，突然想过来就直接过来了。”维吉尔瞥了他一眼，“那走吧，从刚才开始我就觉得这个地方很臭。”

“小公主这么娇气啊！”但丁笑嘻嘻地靠过来说，维吉尔给了他的肚子一拳，“不要这么叫我！”

“不过说真的，我觉得没有味道啊？”

“你在开玩笑吧？还是说你鼻子坏了？“维吉尔皱眉，那股味道被放大，现在他意识到这是一股很明显的腐臭味夹杂了血腥味，但丁不可能闻不到。

被他的情绪感染，对方的表情也变得认真了起来，“我是说真的，我真的什么都没闻到，我发誓！“但丁举起手，维吉尔推开他，走进巷子里。这是个很普通的死路，只是没有摆放那些巨大的垃圾箱，“应该就在这……”他在小巷的尽头用眼睛搜寻着，“找到了！啊……”

他用脚踢开一个倒扣在地上的盒子，做好了看到一具鸟或者老鼠的尸体的准备，然而出现在他面前的东西两者都不是——那是一个破破烂烂的人偶，面部被刀划得七零八落，纽扣的眼睛被摘掉了，仔细看能看到嘴角涂出来的口红。

它的头发被泥一样的东西糊在一起，已经看不出来原本的颜色。

“这是什么……哇真恶心。”但丁凑过来看，然后夸张地大叫，“但我还是没有闻到你说的味道啊。”

“怎么可能呢？”维吉尔有点生气了，他蹲下来把人偶捡起来，忽略了弟弟在旁边大叫着“你真恶心！”之类的内容，他轻轻凑近闻了一下。

确实……没有那种味道，只有一种尘土和泥巴混合的臭味，但和刚才的完全不一样。不知不觉间，维吉尔发现刚才那股萦绕在他身边的恶臭消失了，仿佛那些气味只是为了引导他找到这个人偶。

“它的肚子是不是在动？”尽管说着“恶心“之类的话，但丁还是兴致勃勃地站在他身边打量着娃娃，维吉尔对此毫不惊讶，但丁一向是他们两个当中更残忍的那个人，他会违背母亲定下的规则把摘去翅膀的昆虫用塑料瓶带回家，看它们痛苦地扭动。不过或许他自己不这么做的唯一理由就是没必要，他们两个在这种方面总是很有默契。

人偶的肚子确实在动，有棉絮从里面露出来表明人偶的躯干并不是实心的。犹豫了一下，维吉尔小心翼翼地用手扒开它的肚子，一只蛾子扑棱着翅膀突兀地从里面飞出来，他被吓到，下意识松手，人偶摔在地上，紧接着爬出来的是几条手指粗细的蛆。

“恶！好吧，这下真的是恶心到我了，还好你没就那么把手指伸进去，我敢打包票就算洗再多次你还是能感受到它们在你手指上缠绕的感觉！“但丁咯咯笑着，看不出被恶心到了的样子，倒是维吉尔现在真的胃里泛起一股酸水，他后退一步，看到自己的弟弟伸出手，刚才那只有着白色翅膀的蛾子落到他的手上。“你不要说的那么详细！”他忍住再次殴打但丁的冲动，如果这么做了最后的结局肯定是发展为互殴，这样他们就没法在晚餐前回家了。

而且在镇上打架还有个缺点就是他们会被警察制止，最糟的是母亲不得不走过来到警察局在众目睽睽之下把他们领回来——不过现在这个状况如果他们打起来真的会有人来制止他们吗？他对此抱有疑问。这么想着，他看见但丁带着平时的笑容，嘴角勾起，这一切都和以往别无二致，他用和维吉尔一致的蓝色眼睛盯着他，然后就这么缓缓合拢了双手。

“喂！”他忍不住叫了出来，但丁疑惑地看向他，用有些嘲谑的语气对他说：“怎么了我的好哥哥？”

“那只蛾子，你……”他话还没说完就看见但丁张开手，里面空无一物，但他明明看见那只蛾子停在他的手上，而且刚刚但丁看他的那个眼神，他明明就是故意要做给维吉尔看的！现在他这个态度，是要戏弄他？！

而且……维吉尔看了自己的弟弟两眼，但丁今天难得穿了一身白衣，配合头发和鞋子让他看起来像裹了面粉，唯一不同色的眼睛这时候看着他，表情认真；本应该很正常的一幕毫无缘由地让他觉得有些不协调。维吉尔摇摇头，甩开这些紧紧缠绕着他的思绪。

“……维吉你今天真的没什么问题吗？”但丁皱起眉，看起来和他自己更像了，“不是我说，但是，嘿！你看看，你出场就是追着一个我看不见的人，然后你开始说有臭味，最后只找到这么一个人偶；现在你又开始说什么蛾子！你真的没出事吗？“

“你知道你都可以跟我讲对吧？”

“我，额。”维吉尔扶着脑袋，他不知道发生什么事了，但如果他身边的一切都很正常的话，那么不管他再怎么不敢相信，事实就是他变得不正常了。“我们回家吧.”他缓慢地说，但丁这回没呛他。

兄弟俩就这么踏上回家的路。现在天色看起来已经不早了，路上的人群却还是很稀疏，维吉尔垂着头，甚至不确定他有没有真的看到人，也许那些晃动的身影只是招牌印在店内的影子。

或许本来就很正常，只是之前他从未一个人走过这些路所以从未注意过有多么肃静罢了

“不好意思！”他的不专注让他很快付出了代价，他撞到了谁，但丁在旁边发出幸灾乐祸的笑声，维吉尔急忙道歉一声，他抬起头来，被撞到的人一声不吭地从他旁边走过，维吉尔只来得及看到他小半边的脸。“刚刚那人我好像在哪见过。”他小声嘟囔着，但丁在旁边补充道：”也许不仅是见过，你在哪里得罪他了？“

“什么？“维吉尔没听清，下意识反问。

“你看这路这么宽，他偏要撞你，我看是故意报复。“但丁得意洋洋地说，好像在炫耀着什么，维吉尔看了他一眼，”不，我可以肯定我没跟他结过仇，可能他也不看路或者有什么疾病。“让他走不直，维吉尔在读书的时候见过有某种行走障碍的主人公，没准那个人也一样。

“是吗，那就奇怪了啊。“但丁看上去对这个结论并不满意，但还是点点头，维吉尔没说话，这个结论也不能令他信服。

总觉得有哪里很奇怪，到底是哪里？

怀着这样的问题他和但丁继续踏上回家的路，两人一起走过的路程果然变得没那么难熬，一会兄弟俩就到了家门口。维吉尔敲了敲门，木门发出沉重的声音，但丁在他旁边无聊地踢着土玩。

“奇怪，妈妈为什么还没过来开门？“他小声地嘟囔，但丁偏头看了他一眼，回答了他，”没准妈咪在做饭，哎我好饿啊——“

“饿就别动来动去的！还可以省点力气！“维吉尔呵斥他，年幼一些的弟弟对他吐舌头，又低下头专心地用脚碾着鞋底的泥土，白色的鞋子都沾上了污渍。

维吉尔现在真的有点慌了，他仔细听着，企图从声音中找到一些他母亲在里面活动的迹象。但是当他把耳朵贴上木门时，他收获到的是死一片的寂静。

屋里没有人，他可以肯定。母亲是怎么了？外出？不应该，她知道他们晚餐前会回来；难不成在家里晕倒了？这个很有可能！而这个猜想让他更着急了。他犹豫着要不要告诉但丁，但长兄的责任心让他选择对弟弟沉默，他最后敲了敲门。

没有反应。然而正当孩子想要离开找别的入口时，眼前的木门突然开了。

“啊！维吉尔但丁，你们回来了！“扶住差点扑进来的维吉尔，母亲带着她惯有的笑容对他们说，”对不起我刚才在做事情没听见敲门声。“

但丁在他身后欢呼一声，对他说：“我就说吧！”维吉尔站起来，觉得身体有点发冷。

他可以肯定刚才没有人在里面，到底发生了什么？！他抬起头看向母亲，母亲察觉到了视线，低下头和自己的孩子对视，向他笑了一下，她扶住自己的肩膀的手也是温热的。如果他的母亲，如果这些一切都是正常的，那么就他的感官欺骗了自己。

他病了。

这个结论比那些反常的现象更让他恐惧。如果他病了，如果他甚至不能相信自己的感官自己的精神，那么他要怎么……他要怎么保护自己的母亲和弟弟？

母亲牵起他的手，弟弟在身后推他进门，他们的温度传到他身上，这个可怜的孩子又觉得或许他还不需要思考这些，或许他只需要享受现下的每一刻。他听见有嘲笑声从他的背后传来，仿佛来自很遥远的地方。

——————

母亲让他们洗完手坐到桌子旁准备吃饭，晚餐已经被整齐地摆放在桌面上，但丁推着他去洗手，然后两人乖巧地入座。

母亲准备了烤羊排，在面前的盘子上盛放着，肋骨分明，上面撒着细小的调味料，在吊灯发出的明黄灯光下泛出油光；另一边的高脚杯里是暗红色的汁液，刀叉整齐地排列在盘子两边。维吉尔把肋排上面的肉用餐刀割下来送进嘴里，余光瞥到但丁把自己吃得满嘴是油，他心情有点儿舒缓了。他才不会像他的兄弟一样，与但丁不同，维吉尔期待成为一个体面的绅士。

然后白天的一切在他脑海中如走马灯一般一闪而过，他拿着叉子的右手停顿住了，恐惧爬上他的脊椎，刚才如奶油一般醇厚的肉脂现在只剩下纯粹的油腻感，让呕吐欲掌握了他的大脑。

——他知道他在哪里见到那个男人的了。

“哐当”他的餐叉摔进面前的碟子里，维吉尔用双手捂住了嘴。他的母亲注意到了他的异常，好像一直在看着他那样。“维吉尔，你没事吧？”她从座位上站起来，匆忙地小步向他靠近。“不，我只是，突然呛到了。”他咽下翻涌在喉咙处的胃酸，勉强对母亲露出了一个笑容，“你做的饭太好吃了，妈妈。”

“没事就好。”她看上去还是很担心，维吉尔甚至开始羞愧他之前怀疑母亲的行为了，他想重新拿起餐具，却觉得自己已经没了那份心情，“虽然很好吃，但是我真的吃不下了，”他撒谎，认为自己应该为这种行为脸红，但实际上他并没有。

母亲向他点点头，“那你先上去休息吧。”也许母亲已经察觉到了他极力掩藏的那一份不适感。

“维吉尔不吃了我可以吃他的那一份吗？”但丁在旁边高高举起了手，发出笑声，母亲轻声呵斥他，“不行但丁，你吃得已经够多啦，再多你的胃会受不了的。”孩子小声反驳，“再多我也可以应对。”但最终还是没把手伸向维吉尔面前的食物，维吉尔坐在一旁旁观，越发觉得寒冷。

他抱着这样的念头上了楼。六岁之后他和但丁的房间被分开，他的房间是二楼尽头的那一间，而但丁则通过无理取闹获得了离楼梯最近的那间，维吉尔经过那的时候发现他房间的门开着，看不清内里的门缝极力向他发出邀约。

如果是另一天他不会介意到他兄弟的房间里看看，毕竟但丁只要一有机会就会跑到他房间里翻箱倒柜，这也是为什么他需要时刻锁门，但丁锁门的习惯也是从他这里偷来的。

但不是今天，说实在的，自从发现了那个事实维吉尔就只想回到自己的床上把头闷在被子里然后入眠，无谓的紧张让他的身体痉挛。他打开自己房间的门，熟悉的摆件呈现在他面前，回到自己的世界的安全感让孩子长吁一口气。

维吉尔爬上床，准备从抽屉里拿出上午锁进去的书。它还好端端地躺在那，一切都回到正轨，他不由自主地露出一个微笑。

吃饭的时候他想起来了，在路上撞到他的那个男人他确实见过，不是以前，就是今天，他走到小镇门口时盯着他的那个人，看不清脸的那个人——

维吉尔发现明明自己应该近距离看见了他的小半张脸，但他完全想不起来那是什么样子的；但那个脸型，维吉尔向来以自己优秀的记忆力为荣，他不可能认错的，然而这样就产生了悖论。

于是他得出结论，但那个结论太过于荒谬了，孩子不愿意再去想。

算了，这些都过去了。孩子翻开书本，熟悉的文学内容让他平静下来。他看了会儿书，也许不止一会，母亲上楼来叫他睡觉，他便把书压在枕头下面躺进被窝，她为他关灯，黑暗把她的脸庞模糊。

“晚安，维吉尔。“他闭上眼睛，听见她说。

“晚安，妈妈。“他回应道，母亲关上了门，孩子听着自己的呼吸声很快就陷入了睡眠中。

——

“……但丁？”维吉尔走下楼梯，他的弟弟坐在沙发上低着头不知道在做什么，母亲背对着他坐在他弟弟的对面。他犹豫了，抓着扶手的手逐渐用力，扶梯在他的手下变得软而滑腻。

两个人听见他的声音都抬起头来，他的弟弟看向他，张大了嘴，白色的蛾子拍打着翅膀从他的喉咙深处扭动着钻了出来；他的母亲则转动着头部，发出齿轮的咔哒声，她的头发一缕缕脱落。

钟声响了。

——

“啊——！！！”维吉尔猛地从床上坐起来，发出尖叫声，然后意识到刚才的一切都是梦。他喘着气，看了眼闹钟。

现在是下午三点四十七分。

怎么可能？孩子难以置信地揉了揉眼睛，再一次看向闹钟，指针还是稳稳地指向三和四的中间，只有秒针一步步转着圈。这怎么可能，他从来没睡过这么久！而且就算母亲没打算把他叫醒但丁也不会让他睡这么久，难道是昨天他的精神太紧绷了？

他从床上下来，准备先去盥洗室打理一下自己的仪容仪表，不管怎么样还是先起来比较好。二楼的盥洗室就在但丁房间的旁边，此时门紧闭着，维吉尔看了一眼没有在意直直走进了盥洗室。

他熟练地踩上父亲为他们准备的高椅面对着镜子。复古设计的黄铜镜子里倒映出孩子的身影，此时他的白发在脸的两边垂下来，维吉尔看着镜子，觉得好像在看着但丁。他皱眉，影子做出一样的动作，于是孩子沾了点水把头发往后推露出额头。

现在影子看起来不像但丁了，维吉尔满意地露出笑容。他拿起牙刷给自己挤了一条牙膏开始刷牙，然后向镜子凑近了一些打量着自己的脸。

就在这时他看到了绝不应该出现在这里的东西，“额？！“镜子忠实地完成了自己的职责，把那东西的影子投射到孩子眼中。孩子维吉尔吓了一跳，差点从高椅上摔下来。

用手撑在洗手盆的两端稳住自己后他猛地回头，却发现他的身后空无一物。

是错觉吗？维吉尔不能确定，他才刚刚醒来，还没有那么清醒，不排除视错觉的可能性。但这种如影随形的诡异感唤醒了他昨天的记忆，维吉尔吐出嘴里的泡沫，警惕了起来。

他刚才看到的东西……那是一条黑色的手臂，扭曲着从窗外伸进来，不正常的长度让它轻而易举地靠近了他的后背，好像要抓到肩膀一般。维吉尔拿起水杯漱口，却差点吐出来。

上面的脓包……维吉尔深吸了一口气，他真的不应该再想了。

是他的错觉还是温度确实降低了？他现在开始觉得有点冷。慌忙地拘了一把水拍在脸上，维吉尔快速地完成了洗漱从盥洗室出去了，一旁但丁的房门还是紧闭着，维吉尔便打消了去找他的兄弟的想法。

他有点慌忙地穿过楼梯下楼。他们的房间以及两间客房在楼上，妈妈的主卧则是在一楼。但令他颇为失望的是一楼空无一人，他的母亲不知去处，但这也是正常的，父亲离开后母亲承担了几乎所有的职责，从照顾他们到支撑家庭的日常消费。

维吉尔停驻在一楼的客厅思考了一会，母亲和弟弟都不见踪影，诺大的房子现在只剩了他一人以及一些死物，白发的孩子仿佛看见了自己的吐息在空中升起。摇了摇头，他决定到厨房把饼干罐拿出来，昨天晚餐的缺席让饥饿感搔着他的胃部内壁，他希望借进食来缓解这种如影随形的紧张。

他们家的饼干罐是一个长方形铝制的盒子，外面亮橙的底色上印着一只夸张笑着，露出牙龈的卡通熊，无神的棕色眼睛看着拿着盒子的孩子。维吉尔咬着牙扣开盖子，把手伸进去摸索。母亲总是喜欢把不同类型的饼干混在一起装在里面，因为不知道会拿出什么，摸饼干也就成为了他和但丁的快乐之一。

“希望是咸的。”维吉尔祈祷， “我真的不希望再尝到任何油腻的东西了！”

然而事与愿违，他摸出来一个夹心口味的。记得里面的馅主料是奶油，维吉尔叹了口气，他剥开外面的油纸包装，将饼干送进嘴里。

“呃？！”他把嘴里的东西一股脑地吐出来，地板上被咀嚼后的残渣里夹杂着血丝，“呕——”维吉尔扣着自己的喉咙，企图摆脱渗进他口腔中的血腥味，但见效甚微，腥臭还是牢牢附着在他的口腔内部。

这是什么？！他冲到水龙头旁边拧开开关，将清水含进嘴里。水流从他的牙缝里流出，还能依稀看见条条血丝夹杂在里面。冷静下来，冷静下来，他反复对自己说，如果真的发生了什么你也要振作起来，去解决它！

反复深呼吸几次，白发的孩子觉得自己稍微平静下来了，他抹掉脸上的水珠，半蹲下来查看自己刚才吃到的到底是什么：黄色的夹心残渣里夹着晶莹的碎片。

玻璃？维吉尔不敢确定，他总觉得自己应该没有受伤，尽管恶心但没有痛感，血是本来就在里面的。他双手撑在地上，凑近了去看。

他明白那些是什么了，血，碎片，甚至还有一小团打结了的金发——这是人类的一部分：血肉，骨头，毛发。

头晕袭击了他，维吉尔现在想把胃里不成型的东西全部倒进盥洗室的马桶里。他捂住嘴后退两步，忍着强烈的恶心感在旁边的台子上抽了纸巾把残渣捡起来扔进垃圾桶。不管怎么说也不能把这些东西留在地上，不能让母亲看到——

维吉尔跌跌撞撞地从厨房离开，家，这座房子甚至比昨天更加安静了，只有他的心跳声甚至要将他的鼓膜都震碎。

“咚咚”有什么东西吸引了他的注意力，有人在敲窗户？他想逃跑，不要，他想。他僵硬地将头转向声音传来的方向。

一张男人的脸贴在窗户上，敲窗的手还竖在一边，五指张开，严密地贴在玻璃上。看到孩子转向他，男人的嘴角奇异地向两边挂起。

——缓缓露出了一个笑容。

“啊！！！！！！”他终于受不了了，发出尖叫声，那是昨天那个男人！他可以肯定！在阳台上看着他的是那张脸，走在路上故意撞到他的也是那张脸，现在看着他的也是……怎么办？维吉尔对自己说，双腿颤抖着。

阎魔刀！他父亲留给他的刀！有了那个他就可以保护自己，还有但丁，他需要找到但丁！

后退一步，他转过身去飞奔上了楼梯，两步化作一步，很快他就到了他弟弟的房门前，他扭了扭门把手，果然上锁了。“但丁，快醒醒！你在里面吗？！”他疯狂敲着门，希望对方赶紧回应自己，想到对方昨天诡异的表现他瑟缩了一下，还是坚定地拍着门。

然而但丁始终没有回应他，维吉尔觉得自己快要喘不上来气，用力踢了一下房门，本应该上锁了的房门却就这么在他面前缓缓打开，转轴发出刺耳的声音。

他快速扫视了两眼，房间空无一人，而且……异常的整洁，甚至看不到有人的生活痕迹，好像这一直以来就只是个空房间，微风从窗外拂过窗帘，本该是轻松的场面却让维吉尔不自觉咽了口口水。

“但丁？”他烦躁地叫道，恐惧和紧张让他不自觉用了比平时大上几倍的分贝。不，算了，这里就先放着不管，先去找到他的刀。然而在孩子要转身离开时，他的余光捕捉到了什么东西。

书桌的底下有人。

维吉尔心里咯噔一声，“……这很严肃，如果你躲在那的话就赶紧出来！”他对着房间里大叫。

然而没有人回应他，孩子再次看向书桌，透过被推开在一旁摆着的椅子腿，书桌底下空荡荡的，只摆着一个盒子。维吉尔向那里靠近几步，地板发出轻微的吱呀声，他蹲下将盒子拖了出来。

他不应该这么做的，这是但丁的隐私。然而就像昨天的恶臭和人偶一样，维吉尔觉得这个盒子和刚才瞥见的人影……他不应该这么怀疑但丁，他也什么都不想看，然而他的手却无法制止地，颤抖着打开了盒子。

盒子里面盛放着整整一盒的眼球。

维吉尔呼吸一滞，他真的应该离开了，但他强迫着自己去看。眼球大小比人类的要小上不少，看起来属于鸟或者鼠类，此时此刻这些充斥着血丝的瞳孔都一齐聚焦在他的身上，就像死不瞑目的动物排列在他面前面无表情地审视着他。

白发的孩子发现自己说不出话了，也问不出问题。现在的一切都太过于异常，就好像……昨天的氛围逐渐，一点一滴地渗透进了这座房子，将他包围。

他的肩膀突然多出了重量，冰凉的触感让他差点再度尖叫出来，就在此时幼弟带着笑意的声音在他耳边响起。

“你在我房间做什么呢？”

像昨天一样，没有脚步声，什么都没有。但丁的声音传入他的耳边，维吉尔却不能肯定这是他，还是某种怪物，恶魔，还是说只是他发疯的大脑编出的幻境。

他仿佛能看见但丁的眼眶里人造的蓝色玻璃珠，就像那个男人一样目不转睛地盯着他的后背。

维吉尔最终还是鼓起勇气回头了，是但丁，平时的但丁，和他对视之后眨了眨眼，然后看向他手里的盒子，“喂维吉尔你干什么！这是我的东西！”他大吵大闹，伸手去够盒子。

维吉尔低头再次看向自己手里的盒子，发现眼球已经消失了，这只是一盒玻璃弹珠，他们更小的时候玩过，维吉尔一直以为那些东西都消失了，结果是被但丁收起来了吗？

如果这是弹珠，他刚才看到的是什么？维吉尔发现自己的脑子一片浆糊，他觉得如果自己到客厅去看着窗外也不会再看到那个男人，因为事实就是这一切都莫名其妙，他疯了。

他一声不吭地合上盒子推了回去，但丁把手伸回来，好像被他的反应吓到了一样，“额，其实给你玩也没关系，你为什么这副表情？”

“……不，没什么。”深深的无力感让维吉尔泄气了，白发的孩子摇摇晃晃地站了起来，他应该问但丁刚才在干什么，但他现在只想回房，让自己陷入睡眠的状态中。也许这一切都只是一个梦，也许睁开眼睛之后一切都会结束。

他走到客厅，那个男人果然消失了。沙发旁边摊着书本，他的弟弟在他身后拉住他的手臂，被他挣脱开。

他合上书本，闭上眼睛蜷曲在沙发上，远处传来窃窃私语，孩子就这么睡着了。

———

“醒醒，维吉尔，维吉尔？”

有人在摸他的脸。

孩子费力地睁开眼睛，这是他的房间。这个被子？他正躺在自己的床上，转头一看，和他拥有着同一张脸的孩子蹲在他的床边和他视线齐平，蓝色的眼睛在黑暗下如同蓝宝石一般，他面无表情就这么看着他。

奇……怪？我不是应该在沙发上吗？维吉尔揉了揉眼睛。

“维吉尔，你醒了吗？”但丁，应该是但丁吧？继续问他，月光穿过半开的窗帘扫在房间的地板上，周围的一切都很安静，只有漩涡的声音嗡嗡作响。

“你要干什么？”维吉尔坐起来，偏头问他，但丁对他笑了，向他伸出手，椭圆的，修剪整齐的指甲莹白美丽，“跟我一起出来吧。”

“去哪？”他茫然地问。

“不要问了，快走吧。”孩子没有回答自己哥哥的问题，只是机械性地重复道。他蹲在月光的区域，这时候看起来便格外地不真实。

维吉尔从床上下来，他发现自己穿着“白天”的衣服，然而他现在已经完全不明白了，记忆中的醒来是真实的醒来吗？他现在又是清醒着吗？昨天他看到的一切，男人，人偶，昆虫，眼球，那些都是真实的吗？还是说现在才是真实？维吉尔发现自己无法思考，他不明白的事太多了。

他光着脚跟在弟弟的身后，看他脚步轻快。月光跟随着孩子们的脚步轻轻的铺在走廊上，两边的门现在全部打开了，从里面飘出奇特的香味。

他现在是在现实中，还是在梦境里，又或者他已经疯了，疯狂的自我在脑内塑造出这样的场景？孩子停下脚步，他看着自己的右手，小小的手心中停留着一只白色的蛾子，它转动着小巧的头部和孩子对视，然后又飞走。

有人抓住了他的左手。维吉尔抬起头，是但丁。“不要停下，和我一起走吧？”

他想知道如果自己拒绝会怎么样，比如就这么甩开手，冲进旁边的房间，但是他看进自己弟弟的眼眸里，放弃了这么做的打算。

他想去看看这个旅途的终点，孩子对自己说。

“走吧，”他小声说，但丁笑了，白色的刘海遮住了眼，反手与自己的兄弟十指相扣，维吉尔被这个举动吓到了，他下意识地想松手，却被和那天抓住手臂一致的力气握住，他意识到自己没有反悔的权力。

他们一步步走着，到了但丁的房门，维吉尔看进去，母亲坐在桌前的椅子上面对着他们，金发遮住了他的脸，他看见母亲的脚底漫起火焰。女人对他们挥了挥手，目送他们离开。

他们下楼梯，走过无数次的道路变得陌生，周围的事物在扭曲，死物获得生命，血肉从家具的框架中生长出来，踊跃地呼吸着空气，“我们要去哪？”他问道，但丁牵着他的手在前面走着，没有回答他。

他们出门，向导没给他穿鞋的机会，于是他们便光着脚离开家，前往红色的墓地。

很奇特的，现在维吉尔不觉得恐惧了，他的紧张，他的焦虑都在此时被他从肺中吐出，逸散在空气中。他感到平静，他感到温暖，某种意志从他的身上滑落，他“选择”无意识地和但丁离开。

孩子们踏上道路，油画在天边缓缓融化变化着模样，地面逐渐平坦，然后延伸开来，他的余光捕捉到地平线的黑影，他们无声地行走在道路上。

原本应该是红墓镇的地方被湖所取代，湖面如同镜面一般忠实地扩印了月亮和他们的影子。维吉尔睁大眼睛，空气让他的眼珠都为之刺痛。“终于到了。”但丁转过头来微笑着对他说，他的温度从手心传递到维吉尔身上，孩子下意识低下头看了看他们牵在一起的手。

“你要做什么？”

“和我一起吧。”他牵着哥哥的手开始向湖中走去。

冰冷的湖水浸没了他的脚踝让维吉尔打了个寒战，被遗忘被驱赶的恐惧这时候回到他的身体里，他张大了嘴，却说不出什么话，只能眼睁睁地看着自己和他一起缓缓没入水中。

水位一点点上升，维吉尔发现他已经感觉不到脚底的触感，他这才反应过来，用力地挣扎，不，他还不想死！

”你要逃跑吗？维吉。”但丁转过头，微微侧头看着自己的哥哥无谓的挣扎着，他的手收紧，钳住了哥哥的手，湖水漫过两人的小腿肚。

“我还不能死。”维吉尔后退，他的腿深扎在湖水中，终于让镜面泛起波纹，“我还不能死！”他尖叫，手指被对方的力气逐渐扭曲，痛楚爬上他的手臂，钻进他的心脏，他甚至不再能感受到刺骨的寒冷。

“为什么要挣扎呢？”但丁终于露出了往日的笑容，他突然松手了，维吉尔后退坐进湖水中，他抬起头看着自己的弟弟。

焦痕爬上他们如出一辙的脸，他的头发也跟着在无形的火焰中燃烧殆尽，铺天盖地的蛾子不知道从哪里出现，覆盖在他的弟弟身上，好像要吞噬他，好像要带走他，好像要治愈他。维吉尔抬起手臂挡住了眼睛。

水打湿了他的衣服，把寒冷送进他的血管。

“和我，一，起吧。”当他放下手臂，把乌青的手浸泡在湖水中时，他的兄弟从蛾群中伸出手，他的声带被火焰蚕食，勉强发出来的声音被翅膀扇动的声音掩盖，只能断断续续地听见一点；但那只手却还是完好的模样，手指微微蜷曲，指甲反射着月光。

我要离开了。他应该这么声明，某种被他遗忘了的东西在他的心中咆哮。

他从湖水里站起来，无声地，他战栗着，不知是因为恐惧还是寒冷，抑或是兴奋；他伸出手，主动握住了弟弟的手。蛾子在那一瞬间化为灰烬，没入水中再也不见，但丁露出面庞，看起来又是以前的模样了。

好温暖。他想。

接下来的道路更为漫长，呼吸之间湖水淹没他们的身体，把所有的白色都埋葬在镜面之下。他们牵着的手也没入湖里，动摇了月亮的倒影。

腿，腰，胸，肩。水压开始让他呼吸困难，浮力消失了，眼看着他们走入水中。

终于，水位漫到孩子们的下巴，走在前面的但丁白发在水面上浮起，从上面看一定像一朵盛开的花，维吉尔想到。然后几息之间水漫过他们的口鼻，维吉尔下意识憋住了气，跟在但丁身后，让湖水淹没他的头顶。

他本来忍不住闭上了眼睛，这时候又睁开来。水面下看不见一点光线，前面漆黑一片，已经看不见另一人的背影了，他们之间唯一连接着的就是这只手，稳稳地牵住他。

他们还在前进。

孩子憋不住气了，肺里烧灼的感觉让他哇的把嘴里的空气全部吐出，那些空气成为一粒粒的气泡向上浮去，他张开嘴，企图获得一些空气，取而代之的是沉重而浓稠的湖水涌进他的气管，扎破他的肺泡。

“呃啊！“他想尖叫，这一举动只是让剩余不多的空气也被排除，更多的水迫不及待地取代了那些细小的气泡。呼吸不了，好……好痛苦！他下意识地要挣脱开弟弟的手，然而他早已经没有了后悔的选择权，只能看着自己离水面越来越远。

烧灼的感觉变得更强烈，窒息和缺氧开始影响到了他的大脑，孩子感觉自己像被包裹在某种极为冰冷的塑料膜中，既无法挣扎，更无法呼吸，然而他的体质却让他依旧保持着清醒。维吉尔感受到自己的腿已经开始失去了力气，他松开手指，无力地让对方拖着他前行。

他们还在前进。

已经过了多久了？维吉尔不知道。他主动喝下湖水，然后又吐出，让液体充斥他的全身，甚至取代他的血液；但他依旧没有死，尽管头部以下已经失去了直觉，常人难以忍受的水压碾碎了他的四肢，缺氧坏死的部件在那一瞬间又重生，他还活着，虚幻的火焰从鼻子蔓延到大脑。

他们还在前进。

然后终于，他感受不到自己的嘴唇了，眼睛还在捕捉着眼前的事物，尽管只是一片黑暗。突然，他失去了被支撑着的感觉——他终于到达了目的地，直直向下坠落。

“维吉尔，”有谁抱住了他，奇怪，他是怎么感受到拥抱的？维吉尔奋力睁开眼，白色的头发擦上他的眼球，然后又是重复的灼烧，燃烧，燃烧，熄灭不了的火焰。“——”后面的话他没有听清，他已经完全失去了对外感官的能力，只剩下永恒的黑暗拥抱着他。

孩子终于死去了。

————

“呵！”有人想要抢他的刀，少年从睡梦中猛地醒来。大脑还来不及反应，肌肉的本能已经完成了抽刀和砍的动作。他听见液体被倾倒在地上的声音，然后是熟悉的肢体摔落的声音，伴随着的是什么人的惨叫声。

维吉尔完全清醒过来，发现自己所在的这个棚区已经不剩什么人了。现在是什么时候了？他定睛一看，眼前跪倒着一个对他的阎魔刀有所觊觎的家伙，他的小臂被连根斩断，现在他惨叫着祭奠自己失去的部分。

维吉尔从地上爬起来，地板和过久的睡眠让他的脊背和手臂都极为酸痛，但现在不是放松的时候，他握紧了阎魔刀的刀柄，冷眼看着这个不自量力的家伙。

这次就饶了你，他本应该这么说，但混乱的梦境让他没有了开口的心情。正在逐渐脱离“孩子“的框架的白发刀客跨过那个男人的身体就这么头也不回地离开了，他需要给自己找点东西吃，上一次进食是什么时候的事他已经记不清了，只有恶魔血肉的腥臭还阴魂不散地附着在他的口腔内侧。

梦境……他已经忘记了刚才的梦境了，只依稀记得好像见到了母亲和弟弟的脸。

他沉下心，把过往吹去。他们已经死了，和他过去的家一起毁灭了，他必须要向前看——

他要向蒙德斯报仇。

少年裹紧斗篷快步穿过闹市，人类的早市熙熙攘攘，却不能将一分烟火气沾染在少年身上；他走过，脚边一只白色的蛾扇动翅膀离开。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试写恐怖故事，虽然最后又绕回了我最擅长的胃疼家庭大戏，而且中途断断续续写得好痛苦，但终于还是搞完了我好快乐嘿嘿  
> （原本只打算写个万字以内的小故事练手，然后超了5k……）


End file.
